Superman: Man of Steal?
by Perry White
Summary: A string of robberies point toward Superman as the culprit, and it's up to Lois and Clark to clear his name.


SUPERMAN

The Man Of Steal

First Crime--STAR Labs

Pan across a room, starting with a door swinging shut, moving along to an empty display case with its door hanging open, moving slowly up and over to a wall that is smoking. There, in black burned letters, is the message: "Only one man rules Metropolis"-- beneath the message is the Superman logo.

CREDITS

Star Labs--

Lois, Clark, and Jimmy are there to investigate. They are in the room where the theft occurred, the next morning. Clark immediately walks over to the wall message, his jaw drops in amazement. Jimmy starts snapping pictures while Lois moves to introduce herself to the only STAR representative not being interviewed by police.

LOIS

Excuse me sir, I'm Lois Lane, Daily Planet.

HOUSTON

Jacob Houston, head of STAR security.

LOIS

Could you answer a few questions, Mr. Houston?

HOUSTON

I can only tell you what my staff has been instructed to tell the police and press. At about midnight last night, the alarm systems on this entire floor were disabled, and an item was stolen from this room.

JIMMY

Hey, C.K., you're in the frame there. Can you move it back a bit?

Clark looks at Jimmy, still stunned, and moves away slowly.

JIMMY

Thanks.

LOIS

Okay. Can you tell us what this item was?

HOUSTON

I'm afraid not. All details of our inventory are confidential to everyone but myself and the department heads. All I can tell you is that the item was an experimental device built under contract for the government. This morning we discovered that the alarm had been turned off, and upon investigating we found this--

He gestures to the burned wall. Clark turns to look back at them, obviously concerned.

CLARK

Mr. Houston, you don't really think that Superman--

HOUSTON

This is a carbanium alloy plated wall. I can't think of anything on Earth that would be able to burn it like this--aside from the man who signed his name, of course.

LOIS

What about the security system? How could anyone have bypassed that?

HOUSTON

We're looking into that right now, but for the moment my money's on the Man of Steel.

CLARK

Mr. Houston, Superman's always been one of the good guys. Aren't you judging him a bit too soon? I mean, couldn't this just be some kind of elaborate setup?

HOUSTON

Superman is a rather... unique individual, isn't he? I'd wager you be hard pressed to find anyone on this planet more unique and individual than Superman.

LOIS

What are you getting at, Mr. Houston?

HOUSTON

Individuality breeds chaos, Ms. Lane. The difference between people is what causes certain individuals to deviate from the norm. The more unique the person, the more radical the deviation. That's why all my people are required to wear the same uniform, the same haircut...

He gestures to his security team.

HOUSTON

It inspires the same high level of loyalty.

LOIS

So because Superman's so different from everyone else, you've decided he's a criminal?

HOUSTON

Not a criminal, exactly. A deviant. It's just a theory, really--

Houston is interrupted by a woman's entrance into the room.

GRACE

Oh, Jacob. Don't tell me you're bestowing your wisdom on another group of defenseless bystanders.

Grace walks over to Houston's side.

HOUSTON

I kept it relatively short this time, ma'am.

He turns to Clark, Lois, and Jimmy.

HOUSTON

This is Grace Stewart, executive chairperson for STAR Labs. Ms. Stewart, this is Lois Lane, and...

CLARK

Clark Kent, Daily Planet.

He reaches out to shake her hand, she accepts.

JIMMY

And I'm--

Grace turns to Clark, ignoring Jimmy.

GRACE

Enchanted.

JIMMY

Right.

Jimmy goes back to taking pictures. Reaction shot of Houston, he's not too pleased with Grace's interest in Clark.

LOIS

Ms. Stewart, we think it would help our story if we knew exactly what the missing article was, to help give the full picture of what happened here.

HOUSTON

I've already told you that policy--

GRACE

For goodness' sake, Jacob, stop with policy for a moment. If Mr. Kent and his people--

Show reaction shot of Lois, annoyed at this.

GRACE

--think that some extra information will help catch whoever did this, then I'll have to see what I can do. Do you have a card, Mr. Kent?

LOIS

I have one right--

She pulls a card out and holds out to Grace, who doesn't acknowledge her. Clark takes out a card a few seconds later and hands it to Grace. Lois rolls her eyes and puts her card away.

CLARK

We'd appreciate any help you can give us in this matter, Ms. Stewart.

GRACE

Grace.

CLARK

Grace.

LOIS

Well, I think we're done here. Thank you for your time.

She grabs Clark by the arm and pulls him out of the room. Jimmy hurries after them, stopping for a second and gesturing goodbye to Grace and Houston before leaving.

HOUSTON

Ms. Stewart, I don't think it's a good idea to be talking to reporters right now.

GRACE

Try not to think of everyone as a villain for a change, Jacob. You've got to learn to trust people.

She exits. Reaction shot of Houston, he's obviously bothered by this situation.

Daily Planet--

Lois, Clark, and Jimmy get out of the elevator and walk toward Perry's office.

LOIS

It just doesn't make sense. Why would Superman, a person who's worked for so long to gain the respect and admiration of this city, turn to stealing?

JIMMY

Maybe he's just gone bad. In fact, maybe Superman's been a bad guy all along, and now he's showing his true colors.

Lois and Clark glare at Jimmy, he holds his hands up as if to protect himself.

JIMMY

Okay, okay, I'm out of here.

Lois spots Perry White walking out of his office toward the television.

LOIS

Perry, we got a hot one here! A STAR Labs break-in that makes it look like--

PERRY

That makes it look like Superman did it.

LOIS

How did you--

Perry gestures to a news program on TV showing the burned wall.

PERRY

Story's not as hot as you thought.

CLARK

But we were the first ones there! Who could have set up a broadcast already?

PERRY

WLEX. Luthor's news hounds didn't waste any time getting this one over the air. Even pre-empted my favorite game show.

LOIS

So by now everyone in Metropolis thinks Superman is a crook.

CLARK

Mr. White, we've got to take Superman's side. We all know he's not capable of something like this.

PERRY

Now hold on, son, remember where you are. This is a newspaper; we don't take sides, we report the facts. Write up what you've got, don't jump to any conclusions, and we'll go from there. Got it?

CLARK

Yes, sir.

PERRY

Good. And when you're done, go out there and get some more facts. When we know a little more, I'll consider writing an editorial showing our support for Superman.

CLARK

Thanks, sir.

PERRY

I'm not doing this for you, Kent. Superman's the one with his reputation at stake here.

CLARK

Right.

Perry walks off, Clark turns his attention back to the TV. A WLEX reporter is outside STAR Labs.

REPORTER

Philanthropist and businessman Lex Luthor has announced that he will give a press conference concerning the Superman thefts at ten o'clock...

Clark checks his watch and turns to leave.

LOIS

Clark, where are you going? We've still got to write this up.

CLARK

Uh, you did the interviews, Lois; why don't you take this one. I'm going to see what else I can dig up.

Clark turns to leave, and we see Jimmy pull a mockup of a front page from the printer.

JIMMY

Hey, C.K., check it out, circulation is gonna go through the roof with this baby on the front page.

He holds up a 'MAN OF STEAL?' headline.

JIMMY

What do you...

Clark grabs the page and crumples it up, storming off toward the elevators.

JIMMY

... think. Thanks for the input, C.K. Appreciate it.

Outside Lexcorp headquarters--Luthor's press conference

A large group of reporters has assembled, Clark walks onto the scene and notices the WLEX cameras right up in front.

The announcer walks up to the microphone.

ANNOUNCER

And now, ladies and gentlemen, it is my great pleasure to give you a man who needs no introduction.

He turns to Luthor, who folds his arms and glares sternly at the announcer. The announcer turns slowly back to the mike.

ANNOUNCER

Metropolis' greatest asset, as well as its most generous philanthropist, a clear thinking and bright minded entrepreneur whose loving embrace of this city ensures us of a utopian future, Mr. Lex Luthor!

The crowd applauds while Lex walks up to the mike.

LUTHOR

Ladies and gentlemen of Metropolis, I would first like to say that I am deeply disappointed to have heard of this scandal that threatens to tarnish the luster of our fair city. I find it very sad that such a powerful and influential man as Superman would use his gifts and abilities to pursue a dishonest path when he could actually be contributing to mankind. It's a sad state of affairs, indeed.

CLARK

Indeed.

LUTHOR

That being said, it's time I moved on to the purpose of this meeting. I stand here today to urge the justice department of Metropolis to take immediate action against the costumed criminal Superman before he strikes again. He must be charged with this heinous crime and barred from any further activity in this city. Superman must learn that the people of Metropolis will not take this blatant violation of their trust sitting down!

The crowd cheers.

LUTHOR

It is my fervent hope that Superman is branded as an outlaw, and driven from Metropolis. Let's take our city back!

The crowd cheers again, now chanting, 'Take it back!' over and over again until Luthor gestures for silence.

LUTHOR

Until this is done, I am urging the families of Metropolis to beware--Superman is no longer the champion of our city; no longer a hero to be trusted. Stay inside your homes, at all costs. Protect yourself from this threat. And most importantly, I wish to offer asylum to those who feel they have no way to protect themselves. Are there any questions?

REPORTER

Mr. Luthor! Ricardo David, WLEX News. Is there any conceivable reason why Superman is turning on us like this?

LUTHOR

Ah, a good question, Mr. David. As some of you might be aware, I have had several... encounters with Superman; he would come to me for advice, and occasionally financial support. I had noticed in recent weeks that his behavior has become erratic, irrational, even borderline psychotic.

We see an elderly couple in the crowd reacting to what Luthor is saying by slowly reaching out and embracing each other for comfort.

LUTHOR

I have since severed any contact or dealings with Superman to illustrate my contempt for his present behavior. Who's next?

CLARK

Mr. Luthor! Clark Kent, Daily Planet. Isn't it possible that you're condemning Superman too soon?

LUTHOR

Well, Mr. Kent, It doesn't surprise me to find that you're sympathizing with Superman, considering your current business arrangement.

CLARK

Business arrangement, Mr. Luthor?

LUTHOR

Of course. Any fool can see that the majority of your stories revolve around situations that involve Superman. So naturally, you are paying Superman a commission for allowing you to write about the news he creates.

CLARK

Superman and I have made no such arrangement, Mr. Luthor. And you're avoiding my original question.

LUTHOR

As a matter of fact, Kent, something just occurred to me. Isn't it true that whenever Superman needs to be contacted, you always seem to be the one who can locate him? I must say, I find that very interesting. I wonder how you manage to do that, without having made some sort of arrangement with him.

AUDIENCE MEMBER

He's Superman's partner! He's just as guilty as Superman!

The crowd starts to close in on Clark, who tries to argue with them.

CLARK

No! Wait! I don't even know Superman... I mean...

AUDIENCE MEMBER

Let's get him!

The crowd yells in agreement and charges Clark, who pushes his way through the crowd until he gets behind the stage, where he disappears.

LUTHOR

Citizens! Please, don't endanger yourselves. There is no need to take the law into your own hands. I'm sure that if Clark Kent is guilty of conspiracy, he won't get away with it.

Daily Planet--

Lois and Perry watching footage of Clark getting attacked at the press conference.

PERRY

Great shades of Elvis. This is bad.

LOIS

I hope Clark's all right.

PERRY

It looks like he got out of there in time.

LOIS

Yeah, but by now that the whole city's seen this. He's the second most wanted man in Metropolis.

PERRY

Speaking of which, what's the word from the police?

LOIS

Still no suspects. It seems like they're being real careful with their accusations for now, but with all this pressure from Luthor and the public, my guess is it's just a matter of time before the law goes after Superman.

PERRY

What a mess.

Clark walks out of the elevator and into the newsroom, looking a bit frazzled and greeted by a few suspicious stares from people passing by. Lois spots Clark from across the room.

LOIS

Clark!

She runs up to him, moves to hug him, then stops herself.

LOIS

I'm... glad you're all right.

PERRY

Good to see you in one piece, son. Did you get here okay?

CLARK

Yeah, I'm fine. You know about it already?

Lois gestures to the television, which shows a picture of Clark and a Superman logo, along with a Partners in Crime? caption.

LOIS

You're the flavor of the month, champ.

CLARK

Oh, no.

PERRY

Now, don't you worry, son. We'll get you out of this mess. If Luthor wants to start a media crusade against one of my reporters, he's going to find out that the Daily Planet stands behind its people. Lois, I want you to write a story on the whole situation. Show Kent's side of the affair, now that he's been pulled into this. That ought to help get his fat out of the fire.

CLARK

But what about Superman?

PERRY

We still don't know enough to back him up, so let's take it one step at a time and clear your name first. And as long as Superman stays out of trouble for a while, I'm sure the public opinion will shift back in his favor soon enough.

Perry walks to his office, leaving Lois and Clark.

LOIS

Well, you heard the man; have a seat and spill your guts.

CLARK

I don't know about this, Lois...

LOIS

Oh, Clark, don't be nervous. I've interviewed fugitives from justice before.

Clark grimaces at this.

LOIS

Just kidding.

CLARK

What I mean is that I don't think this is going to change anyone's mind. I mean, the same newspaper I write for defending me against suspicion? It'd sound fishy to me.

LOIS

Well, it's worth a shot, so let's get on with it. As soon as we're done, we can start trying to clear Superman's name.

CLARK

Worried about him?

LOIS

Well, sure. I mean, I do kind of know him, and... admire him.

Clark looks at her knowingly.

LOIS

And you can just stop reading between the lines any time now, Clark.

CLARK

Sorry. Lois, how come you're so sure Superman's innocent? Just about everyone else in the city is already giving up on him.

LOIS

Well, Clark, I guess I just know Superman a lot better than you do. I mean, if you had spent as much time with him as I have, you'd know that this is probably some kind of stunt somebody pulled to see if it would make the news--you know, just a one time thing. I bet it's over already.

STAR Labs security center--

Two men stand at monitor watch. Suddenly a row of screens go black.

GUARD

System failure on thirty, sir.

LEADER  
Backups?

GUARD

Negative. Complete blackout on thirty.

LEADER

Seal the stairwells and stop all elevators.

GUARD

Done, sir.

LEADER

All right, whoever's up there isn't going anywhere. Get a unit up there immediately and stay put. I'm gonna go have a look.

The security leader walks to the stairwell and inserts his identification card into the slot by the door. The card slot gives a green light, and he opens the door.

Floor thirty--

The leader exits from the stairwell, a bit winded. There are a group of guards at the end of a hallway.

LEADER

What have we got?

GUARD

All rooms are clear except for this one, sir. We haven't checked it yet.

LEADER

Open her up.

The guard draws his gun and swipes his key card through the computer lock, the light flashes green. he nods to his partner, and opens the door. Inside is a large electronics lab with a row of windows on one wall. One of the windows has been broken.

LEADER

Well, now. I wonder who could have done this.

BREAK I

STAR Labs--morning after break-in

We see the security team from last night, all being interviewed by the police. The team Leader is talking to Jacob Houston when Lois and Jimmy walk in. Houston excuses himself from the leader and walks over to Lois.

HOUSTON

Miss Lane.

LOIS

Mister Houston.

HOUSTON

Please, call me Jacob. Isn't your partner with you?

LOIS

No, Clark has been avoiding being seen in public ever since--

HOUSTON

Ah, yes, of course. That incident on the news. Nasty business. Well, I do hope that everything works out all right--assuming he's innocent, of course.

LOIS

Yes. Well, Mr. Houston--Jacob--what can you tell us about last night's break in?

HOUSTON

Again, not much, unfortunately. No trace of the culprit, other than this broken window. And, as you already know, we are on the thirtieth floor. Not many people could make that kind of exit, wouldn't you agree?

Jimmy begins to take pictures of the scene.

LOIS

And the stolen goods?

HOUSTON

Once again, classified. Another government contract.

LOIS

Right. What about the security system?

HOUSTON

Ah, yes. This time I do have an answer for you. Our computer records show that an unregistered access card was used to disable the floor's alarm both this time and last time.

LOIS

Unregistered?

HOUSTON

A spare card, encoded for security clearance but not assigned to anyone yet, so that when it was used the computers didn't record the name of the card's owner.

LOIS

So this could have been an inside job.

HOUSTON

Not likely. The loyalty of every member of my security team is unquestionable. No, my theory is that Superman somehow got a hold of that access card. Then, when he found what he wanted, he made a fast escape.

LOIS

I see. And who is responsible for these access cards, Jacob?

Houston glares at her for a moment, insulted by the question.

HOUSTON

I am, Miss Lane. And I'm afraid that's all the time I can afford. Good day.

Houston exits. Jimmy is finished with the pictures, so he joins Lois.

LOIS

Good day, Jacob.

KENT HOME--Kansas

Martha Kent watches television while Jonathan is on the phone. We see what is on the television.

REPORTER

Recapping this afternoon's top story, a warrant has been issued for Superman's arrest. Several governmental leaders, along with philanthropist Lex Luthor, are calling for Superman to turn himself in.

Jonathan hangs up the phone.

JONATHAN

Still no answer.

MARTHA

Do you think he's all right?

JOHN

Martha, the boy's indestructible.

MARTHA

That's not what I mean, John. This is a lot to take, even for him. The whole city seems to have turned against him. I'm worried about his state of mind.

JOHN

I'm sure he's all right, dear. He's been through worse.

MARTHA

I just wish we could get in touch with him. Where is that boy?

Exterior--STAR Labs building

We see Superman floating outside STAR Labs, watching everything closely and waiting for the next theft. He scans the building with his X-ray vision for a while, finding nothing out of the ordinary.

Next shot is a close-up of Superman's ear as we hear a child calling out for help. Superman looks in the direction of the sound and follows it.

Front yard--Suburban house

We see a little girl standing at the base of a tree, calling for help. Zoom out to show that her cat is stuck in a tree. We see Superman's hand reach out and pick up the cat. Superman lands and approaches the little girl, who screams at the sight of him.

LITTLE GIRL

Mommy! Mommy! Help, help, it's the bad man!

The girl runs to the front door as her mother opens the door. The girl runs into her mother's arms.

MOTHER

What is it, honey?

She notices Superman.

MOTHER

Oh, god. Please, we don't have anything for you, please don't hurt us.

SUPERMAN

But I was just--

MOTHER

Please just go away.

Superman pauses a moment, visibly devastated, then slowly leans down and releases the cat. He takes one more look, then flies away. We see the mother and daughter again.

MOTHER

Thank God. It's okay, honey, it's okay. The bad man's gone.

Daily Planet

LOIS

Where's Clark?

Show the newsroom--Jimmy is sorting through pictures of the crimes, he looks at Lois and shrugs.

JIMMY

Got me. I haven't seen him since after the press conference. He's probably hiding out somewhere until the heat's off.

LOIS

Well, he's supposed to be hiding out here so he can get some work done. Instead, I'm working alone on two different angles to the same story just to get his name cleared, while he's lounging around at home.

JIMMY

Alone? What about me?

LOIS

And another thing--this isn't the first time something like this has happened. You know, every time there's a story involving Superman, Clark's suddenly got somewhere to go or something to do, and I'm stuck doing all the work. I swear, I've never even seen Clark and Superman in the same--

Lois stops for a second as the realization hits her--she's on to something.

JIMMY

Hey! I think you're missing something, here! I mean, there just so happens to be a certain person in this room who's always here, no matter what, just begging for an assignment. Did that ever occur to you?

LOIS

Huh?

JIMMY

Oh, never mind.

LOIS

God, I just had the most ridiculous thought.

Perry storms out of his office.

PERRY

Where's Kent?

JIMMY

He hasn't come in yet, ch--

Lois elbows him in the side.

PERRY

What was that, Olsen?

LOIS

Jimmy was just going to tell you that Clark's still out there, trying to break this Superman story open.

PERRY

Even though he got attacked by that mob yesterday? Now that's what I like to see in my reporters--guts. Dedication. A newsman out there in the trenches, risking his neck to get the scoop. Lord, it's good to be alive. OLSEN!

Jimmy responds, he's right behind Perry.

JIMMY

Yeah, chief?

PERRY

There you are. You ought to try and be more like Kent, son. Guts and dedication. That's what makes a good reporter.

JIMMY

Right, chief.

PERRY

Good. Now, you tell Kent to see me the minute he gets in. I'm just waiting on more facts so I can write that editorial.

JIMMY

You got it, chief.

LOIS

Hey, chief, I think you're gonna get those facts sooner than you think.

She gestures to the television, where a newscaster reports with a Superman logo behind her. Lois turns up the volume.

NEWSCASTER

--yet another STAR labs theft. However, one factor sets this theft apart from the others--an eyewitness. John Lanner is at STAR labs now, speaking with a member of the security team who had a direct encounter with the culprit. John?

Cut to a shot of John standing in the STAR Labs building with a member of the security team.

LANNER

Thank you, Linda. I'm standing here with Nathan Armstrong, a member of STAR Labs' security team. Now, Nathan; you did, in fact, see the thief as he exited the area you were in?

ARMSTRONG

Well, kind of, it was pretty dark.

LANNER

Could you tell us, in your own words, what happened?

ARMSTRONG

Well, the code red lights activated on the floor I was patrolling, and a call came over my radio to secure the northeast corner of the floor, which is where we are right now. So I got to where we're standing here and noticed that the lights were all off. I saw a figure in the shadows right over there--

He points to a corner, behind a potted plant.

ARMSTRONG

I drew my gun and identified myself. That's when I saw this red flash and the wall right behind me got burned.

He gestures to the wall, which has a black mark like the one we saw in the first incident.

ARMSTRONG

I took a shot at the figure, and I'm positive I hit it. But then another heat blast came at me, real close this time, so I hit the deck. And when I looked up, whoever it was I had shot at was gone. We found this later on--

He holds up a bullet that looks like it's been fired into a steel wall.

Lanner holds up the bullet and turns to the camera.

LANNER

This is John Lanner, reporting for WLEX, Metropolis.

LOIS

No mention of what was stolen, as usual. If we knew what was in those rooms, then maybe we'd have another angle to this.

PERRY

I might be able to help with that.

He pulls out a pen and starts scribbling down a name and address.

PERRY

This gentleman worked for STAR Labs back when I was a reporter. He left a few years back, but I'll bet he could be persuaded to help you.

Perry starts to walk away, then turns and adds--

PERRY

Oh, just one thing--just don't tell him I sent you.

JIMMY

How come?

PERRY

Because he'll get mad, and you'll get fired. Understand?

LOIS

We got it, chief.

PERRY

Now, get going. And if you see Kent, you tell that boy I really admire his guts.

Perry exits.

LOIS

I could just scream.

JIMMY

I'll do it for you.

Clark's Apartment--

Clark is on the phone.

CLARK

I'm fine. You're pretty lucky to catch me here, I was just stopping in for a second. I haven't been around much.

MARTHA KENT

You're not kidding, Clark. We've been trying to reach you for hours. Where have you been?

CLARK

Scaring the heck out of small children.

JOHN KENT

What's that, son?

CLARK

Never mind. I've been staking out STAR Labs, trying to catch the real thief in the act, but I keep getting distracted by other stuff that's been going on in the world--a building collapsed in Denver, a terrorist attack in England, a shipwreck in the Pacific... It's been a day.

MARTHA

You sound exhausted, honey. Maybe you should slow down a bit.

CLARK

I'm fine, mom.

JOHN

Listen to your mother, Clark. You can't let this thing drive you crazy. I'm sure it'll all work itself out.

CLARK

Maybe. But in the meantime someone out there is doing a good job of making me look bad, and whoever it is seems to be a lot smarter than I am.

Luthor's office--

We see the back of Luthor's chair. Luthor is sitting it the chair, but we don't see him yet. Slowly the camera curves around until we finally see Luthor.

LUTHOR

I'm running out of patience, and I'm running out of distractions. I had to collapse a building, sink a ship, and plant a terrorist attack to provide the cover for your last endeavor.

Luthor pauses while the person on the other end replies.

LUTHOR

Yes, I'm sure you appreciate it, and I'm sure you also appreciate having Superman for the perfect scapegoat, but there seems to be a problem here. I do not have my merchandise. When do I get the components?

Another pause.

LUTHOR

Unacceptable. I refuse to provide any more distractions before seeing a return on my considerable investment. Until then, you are on your own.

Luthor hangs up the phone and sighs, taking a puff of his cigar.

LUTHOR

Good help is so hard to find.

BREAK II

EXT. Shot--Taylor Investigations

A small storefront in a run-down area of town.

INT.--Taylor Investigations

The interior of the office is tiny and crammed with furniture, a large wooden desk and two chairs for guests. There are shelves on the walls piled high with papers, odds and ends.

We see a liquor glass being filled in the foreground, Lois and Jimmy are in the background. The glass is picked up and risen to the lips of Max Taylor, an older, graying man dressed in shabby clothes that look like he's slept in them. Unshaven and bad mannered, Taylor is the quintessential washed-up former great.

TAYLOR

Sure I can't interest either of you with a little nightcap?

Lois is obviously uncomfortable, she looks out the window and sees it's daytime.

LOIS

No thank you.

TAYLOR

Suit yourself. Me, I can't think straight without one.

He takes a gulp.

TAYLOR

That's better. Now, what can I do for you?

LOIS

You used to work for STAR Labs security.

At this Taylor, in mid-gulp, stops and lowers his glass. He glares at Lois with a sudden intensity.

TAYLOR

Who sent you?

LOIS

No one. We found out about you from one of the security guards. He told us you might be able to help us.

TAYLOR

Which one?

LOIS

Which one?

TAYLOR

Yeah. Which security guard? Who told you about me?

LOIS

He... he wouldn't tell us his name. He said you just get mad and probably come after him.

Taylor stares at Lois for a while, suspicious of what she's said but then letting her get away with it.

TAYLOR

All right. If you want to know about my past with STAR Labs, this is it. I was head of security. I designed the computer system, installed all of the alarms, and trained and led all security personnel. Then Jacob Houston came along. I taught him everything I knew, and when I couldn't teach him any more, he accused me of some pretty nasty things.

JIMMY

What did he accuse you of?

TAYLOR

You talk a lot for someone who's supposed to be listening.

Lois elbows Jimmy in the ribs.

TAYLOR

Anyway, before I knew it I was out and Houston was in. I've been here ever since.

LOIS

You've heard about the thefts?

TAYLOR

I've heard. What do they have to do with me?

LOIS

We've been trying to write a story about--

TAYLOR

Story? You're reporters?

LOIS

Yes.

TAYLOR

Let me guess. Daily Planet.

Lois nods.

TAYLOR

I should have known. White sent you?

LOIS

Maybe.

TAYLOR

Well, you tell Perry White that the old days are the old days. I'm not sticking my neck out for him anymore, especially when it comes to STAR Labs. Last time I did that it cost me too much.

Taylor stands up and opens the door for Lois and Jimmy. They get up to leave.

LOIS

An innocent man is being accused of something he didn't do. You can help him.

TAYLOR

Sure I can. I'll buy him a drink when he gets out of prison.

Lois and Jimmy leave. Taylor shuts the door and looks at his office--a cluttered, crowded mess.

TAYLOR

Damn.

Daily Planet--

Lois sits at her desk, staring at the crumpled up MAN OF STEAL? headline. Jimmy is nearby. Perry approaches Lois' desk.

PERRY

How did it go with Taylor?

LOIS

Not too well.

PERRY

He figured out I sent you, huh?

Lois shrugs sheepishly.

PERRY

Yeah, I thought he would.

LOIS

What happened with the two of you, Perry? As soon as he found out we worked for the Planet he was like a rabid dog.

Perry Laughs sadly for a moment, then reluctantly begins to speak. Before he can begin, however, he is interrupted by Jimmy spotting Clark getting off the elevator. Clark is wiping red liquid off his shirt, carrying his sportcoat in hand.

JIMMY

C.K.! What happened?

LOIS

Oh, my god! They shot you!

CLARK

No, they didn't shoot me. A little old lady threw a rotten tomato at me.

He walks over to his desk and slams his jacket down.

PERRY

Calm down, son. This whole thing will be over before you know it. Now, let's hear what you got.

CLARK

What I've got?

PERRY

Your story, son! Lois tells me you've been out there pounding the pavement, trying to find the missing pieces of this puzzle.

Clark glances at Lois, who smiles and turns away.

PERRY

So what have you come up with?

CLARK

Well... nothing, Mr. White.

PERRY

Nothing?

CLARK

Nada.

PERRY

My office, Kent. Now.

They enter Perry's office, he shuts the door behind them. A group of the reporters assemble to watch from a distance.

JIMMY

Okay, kids, what's it gonna be?

Lois holds up a five dollar bill.

LOIS

Five bucks on the 'My Newspaper' speech.

CAT

No way. This has got the 'Colonial and the Cadillac' written all over it.

She holds up a five.

JIMMY

I'm with Cat.

He holds up a five.

LOIS

You're on.

Inside the office, Perry holds up a copy of the Planet.

PERRY

Recognize this, Kent?

Outside, we see Lois smile and hold out her hand.

CAT

Rats.

She and Jimmy slap the five dollar bills into Lois' hand.

CLARK

That's... our newspaper, Mr. White.

PERRY

There's that deductive reasoning I admire so much, in you, Kent. Yes, this is a newspaper--

We still hear Perry's voice but see Lois mouth the words--

PERRY

My newspaper.

Now we see Perry again.

PERRY

Do you remember what is supposed to fill the pages of my newspaper, Kent?

CLARK

Would that be news, Mr. White?

PERRY

Right again! Boy, you are just on fire today! And exactly how much news stories have you brought into my paper during the past few days, son?

CLARK

That would be none, sir.

PERRY

None. Not one story, even though Superman seems to have turned to a life of crime; even though the entire city is in a panic; and, even though I assume you have been right in the middle of it all, because you certainly haven't been in this newsroom for more than five minutes at a time this week! Now, son, I'm gonna say this and I'm only gonna say it once. I can't have a newspaper without news, and--

Again, we see Lois mouth the words--

PERRY

I can't have a reporter not reporting.

Back to Perry.

PERRY

You go out and get me some stories, or your next writing assignment is going to be updating your resume. Do I make myself clear?

CLARK

Crystal, sir.

PERRY

Good. Now get.

Clark leaves. Perry turns to his picture of Elvis.

PERRY

Lord, that's the part of the job that just breaks my heart. Did I do okay?

No reply from Elvis.

PERRY

Yeah, some help you are.

As Clark is walking out, Lois approaches him.

LOIS

Don't sweat it, Clark, I've been on the receiving end of that one before, and his bark's worse than his...

Clark walks right past her.

LOIS

... bite?

She follows him to his desk, where he grabs a few things and stuffs them in his pockets.

LOIS

What's the rush? Got a lead?

CLARK

Sort of.

He walks away from her again, now toward the elevator. She follows.

LOIS

Great! I'll go with you.

CLARK

I can handle this one alone, Lois.

LOIS

I thought we were supposed to be partners.

CLARK

Next time, okay?

Softly, more to herself than to Clark, Lois responds--

LOIS

Okay.

Clark walks to the elevator, and Cat steps in front of the button.

CAT

Where's the fire, baby doll?

CLARK

Cat, I really can't talk right now--

CAT

Oh, come on, tall, dark, and delicious; don't tell me you can't make time for--

CLARK

That's exactly what I'm telling you, Cat! Now wrap yourself around someone else for a change. I don't have time for this!

He walks out, Cat stands there staring, turns to see everyone staring at her, spins around and storms off in the other direction. Maybe show Lois looking pleased at this. As she walks back toward her desk, she spots Perry putting on his coat and hat.

LOIS

Where you headed, chief?

PERRY

Oh, I'm just gonna go get some fresh air.

LOIS

Fresh air. Uh huh. You wouldn't be going out to see a certain rabid dog, would you?

PERRY

Now, Lois. Take my word for it, the last person Max Taylor wants to see right now is yours truly.

Perry exits.

INT--Taylor Investigations

We see Taylor, standing behind his desk.

TAYLOR

I ought to clean your clock just for showing your face around here, White. You got a lot of nerve.

PERRY

So they tell me.

TAYLOR

Well, I'll tell you something, too. Whatever it is you're selling, I'm not buying. You used up your last favor from me six years ago.

PERRY

I only did what was right, Max. That's all I'm asking you to do.

TAYLOR

All those years of helping you out, and what thanks did I get? A front page story with my face in full color.

PERRY

I'm not the one who caught you, Max. Jacob Houston took care of that.

TAYLOR

Oh, you're right, White. You didn't catch me. But you did a fine job of ruining me, that's for sure.

Taylor picks up his glass and takes a gulp, teetering a bit.

PERRY

You ruined yourself. First with the stolen information, and then with that bottle.

TAYLOR

You watch your mouth, or I'll--

PERRY

Or you'll what? Breathe on me? Don't kid yourself, friend, you can barely stand.

Perry turns to walk away, suddenly Taylor is right behind him. He grabs Perry by the shoulder, turns him around and punches him in the jaw. Perry falls back, then jumps forward, grabs Taylor by the collar and shoves him into the desk. Taylor gets up to hit Perry again, but Perry dodges and throws Taylor up against the wall.

PERRY

Now you listen to me. What happened to you was not my fault. You screwed up your own life, and I was just there doing my job. Now, something bad is going on at STAR Labs and you're the only one who can help. So stop crying into that bottle, stand up for yourself, and do something right for a change.

Perry lets go of him and walks to the door, turning back before he leaves.

PERRY

You used to be a good man, Max. You've got a chance here to turn yourself around. Don't screw it up.

Perry leaves, and Taylor is alone in his office again.

Daily Planet--

We see Lois, shortly after Perry left. Grace Stewart enters the newsroom.

GRACE

Excuse me! Miss Lake?

LOIS

Lane. Lois Lane, Ms. Stewart. What can I do for you?

GRACE

Oh, of course. Lane. Terribly sorry. Is Clark Kent around?

LOIS

No, he's on an assignment. Is there something I can help you with?

GRACE

I suppose. I wanted to tell him that I'm still unable to release any information on the stolen goods, but I have an idea of who is stealing them.

LOIS

Really? Who?

GRACE

I figured it had to be someone familiar with the security system; someone who would be able to get around in the building without anyone noticing--Someone who's also been acting rather strange lately.

BOTH

Jacob Houston.

LOIS

Are you sure? Do you have any proof?

GRACE

I can get some. Tomorrow our electronics department is going to put the finishing touches on another government contracted product--the most technologically advanced targeting system ever made. I can arrange for an extra camera to be put in the electronics lab behind Jacob's back. That way when he disables the other cameras, this one will stay on.

LOIS

And you'll catch Jacob Houston in the act. How can I help?

GRACE

Until I contact you, stay away from STAR Labs. If I know Jacob, he won't try anything if he thinks there's a chance of getting caught. He has to be confident that there won't be any extraordinary attention, or he won't take the bait.

LOIS

Done.

GRACE

Good. I'd better go now, I've got a lot to do.

She gets up and walks to the elevator, Lois walks with her.

GRACE

Please tell Clark that I asked for him.

LOIS

Sure.

The elevator doors open, and Grace enters.

GRACE

Remember, no one goes near STAR Labs.

The doors shut.

EXT.--STAR Labs, ground level--nighttime

Max Taylor walks into the frame and takes a long look at the building in front of him. Perry's words echo in his head--"You used to be a good man, Max. You've got a chance here to turn yourself around. Don't screw it up." He takes a quick look around at the deserted street, then walks toward the building.

INT.--Lois' apartment, at the same time as above

Lois hears a knock and goes to answer the door. She opens it to find Clark, looking tired and worn out.

LOIS

Clark, it's midnight! What are you doing here?

CLARK

I... I don't know, Lois. I... there's just been a lot on my mind what with this whole STAR Labs business and I thought maybe--

LOIS

You thought maybe what?

CLARK

I thought maybe we could talk.

LOIS

Oh. Well, to tell the truth I was just thinking that I wouldn't mind a little company.

She unlatches the chain and lets him in.

LOIS

Of course, you weren't exactly what I had in mind.

She starts to make tea. Clark picks up a copy of a magazine with Superman on the cover.

CLARK

And let me guess who you did have in mind...

Lois shoots Clark a glare.

LOIS

So now you're a mind reader.

CLARK

I don't really have to be, do I? Lois, I don't understand how such a self-sufficient woman like you can just melt for some guy, even if he is Superman.

He drops the magazine on the end table and accidentally knocks over a figurine of a white horse, breaking it in two.

LOIS

Clark!

CLARK

I'm sorry, it was an--

LOIS

I've had this for years, Clark, it's... it's irreplaceable.

CLARK

I'm sorry, Lois, really. Maybe I can glue it or--

LOIS

No, it's porcelain. It's ruined. Don't worry about it, Clark, I know it was an accident.

She sits down.

LOIS

You wanted to know why I'm so attracted to Superman? Well, this horse is part of the story. When I was a kid I used to dream of Prince Charming, just like all the other little girls. I fantasized about a fearless knight riding in on this white horse, sweeping me off my feet and taking care of me for the rest of my life. But as I got older I gave up on the dream and decided that there were no Princes, no chivalrous warriors to protect me, only fairy tales. I decided that I'd have to take care of myself, and so I did. I did such a good job of it that I pushed everyone away; no one was ever good enough for me. And now, out of nowhere, as if he came right out of the pages of one of those children's books, here comes this... this... perfect man. This Superman. And all of the sudden I realize that it's possible that the fairy tale just might come true.

Clark walks over to the table and picks up the pieces of the horse, studying them for a moment.

CLARK

Lois...

Just then the teapot starts to whistle.

LOIS

God, listen to me babble. Give me a minute, Clark.

She hurries over to the stove to fix the tea. Once the kettle stops whistling, Clark can hear an alarm going off, and the voices of security guards. He runs his hands through his hair, takes one quick look toward Lois and opens his mouth to speak, but decides against it and rushes out the door.

LOIS

Oh, I almost forgot to tell you! Grace Stewart came by the newsroom today, and--

Lois turns around with the two mugs of tea and notices that Clark's gone.

LOIS

Well. Guess he found something better to do.

She pours out his mug of tea and takes a sip of hers.

LOIS

Have fun, Clark. Maybe one of these days I'll actually understand you.

INT.--a STAR Labs storage room, in the basement

We see a collapsed concrete wall that looks like someone pushed right through it. The camera pans over to the same security team leader we saw earlier, talking to one of his team.

LEADER

Get Mr. Houston on the phone. I'm sure he'll want to see this.

The camera pans over slowly to Max Taylor in handcuffs.

LEADER

We may not have Superman, but we've finally got his accomplice.

BREAK III

INT.--Same STAR Labs room as above, a half hour later.

The Security team, Taylor, and Houston are present. The Security team is in the background, Houston is talking to Taylor.

HOUSTON

You can't imagine how glad I am to see you, Maxwell. Upper management has been putting an unimaginable amount of pressure on me to come up with the culprit, and here you come trying to get into the storage rooms with an outdated card.

He holds up a card/key similar to the ones used by the guard team.

HOUSTON

What happened? Did you give all the good ones to Superman?

TAYLOR

I don't know what you're talking about. I've never even met Superman.

HOUSTON

Mmm hmm. And I suppose you have an explanation for why you were trying to gain unauthorized access to the building.

TAYLOR

I was doing a favor... for a friend.

Clark enters the room, accompanied by Grace Stewart.

GRACE

Jacob, what's going on?

HOUSTON

Ms. Stewart. You remember Maxwell Taylor, of course.

GRACE

Mr. Taylor...

HOUSTON

Mr. Taylor was trying to get past security by entering through our loading dock with this card. The silent alarms went off, and when we got here another item was missing, and Maxwell was the only familiar face around.

GRACE

This was you, Mr. Taylor?

HOUSTON

That gaping hole in the wall could only have been one person. Maxwell has obviously been supplying Superman with modified card/keys.

CLARK

Why would Superman need a card/key to get in when he can do that?

Clark points to the collapsed wall.

CLARK

And why would this man need to come with him?

HOUSTON

How did you get in here?

GRACE

I ran into Mr. Kent in the lobby. He's with me.

HOUSTON

Remarkable timing, Mr. Kent. You're in the right place at just the right time.

CLARK

Just lucky, I guess.

Lois enters.

LOIS and CLARK

What are you doing here?

LOIS

I heard the police report on my scanner.

GRACE

You listen to the police band for fun?

LOIS

Call it a hobby.

She turns to Clark and whispers.

LOIS

They think Taylor did it?

CLARK

You know him?

LOIS

He's an old friend of Perry's. Clark, he's got to be the wrong guy.

CLARK

How do you know?

Lois looks at Grace.

LOIS

I just know, okay?

HOUSTON

Would you care to tell me anything before the police get here, Maxwell? If you help me catch Superman, we might consider dropping the charges.

TAYLOR

Yeah, I'll tell you something. Remember back when you were in training and I said I was going to teach you everything I knew?

HOUSTON

Yes.

Taylor brings his hands from behind his back and holds up the handcuffs, removed from his wrists.

TAYLOR

I lied.

Taylor throws the handcuffs to Houston, who instinctively catches them. Taylor shoves Houston into the security team and runs for the door.

HOUSTON

Get him! Don't let him escape!

LOIS

Clark!

Clark watches as Taylor runs through the metal door, then blows a quick gust of wind. The door swings shut in the face of the first security guard, who then must fumble for his card/key to open it again.

HOUSTON

Hurry! Hurry! He's getting away!

The guard finally gets the door open, and they run out into an open hallway. There is no sign of Taylor.

GUARD

He's gone, sir. Should we start a search?

HOUSTON

Yes, but don't get your hopes up. Maxwell always had an uncanny talent for disappearing without a trace.

He turns to Lois and Clark.

HOUSTON

I want you out of this building, now.

EXT--STAR Labs

Lois and Clark are walking out of the building.

LOIS

You could have done something to help that poor man, Clark.

CLARK

Me? Help an accused criminal?

LOIS

In case you've forgotten, you're an accused criminal, too. And so is Superman.

TAYLOR

Maybe we can do something about that.

Lois and Clark turn around to see Taylor, emerging from behind a stairwell.

TAYLOR

You got a minute?

Luthor's Office

Luthor is on the phone with the thief.

LUTHOR

I'm quite upset. Your last action was an uncalculated, needless risk. I wasn't even able to call my news team in advance this time. You are not adhering to the plan, therefore I must insist that you do not perform the fifth acquisition without my approval. Do I make myself clear?

He looks at the receiver--his contact has hung up.

LUTHOR

Nigel.

Nigel enters.

LUTHOR

Make the proper arrangements.

NIGEL

Has the situation gone sour, sir?

LUTHOR

I'm afraid so. Thankfully, I long ago adopted the boy scout's credo as one of my own--'Always be prepared.'

Daily Planet--

Lois, Clark, and Taylor sit in front of a computer. Taylor is at the keyboard.

CLARK

So why were you at STAR Labs?

TAYLOR

I wanted to get a better look at the crime scenes. I thought it would give me an angle on this, but I got nailed before I could get to the upper levels.

LOIS

And the collapsed wall?

TAYLOR

Already there when I got there.

CLARK

All right, so where do we go from here?

TAYLOR

Now we find out exactly what was stolen. I designed the computer system for STAR, so I should be able to get into the inventory.

LOIS

What about the codes? Wouldn't Houston have changed them when he took over?

TAYLOR

Definitely. But I programmed a back door into the system that no one knew about.

The computer chirps an approval, and the inventory appears on screen.

TAYLOR

All right, we're in. The first item stolen was a high power laser torch the government contracted for welding ultra-hard metal into tanks and armor.

LOIS

That's what burned the Superman logo into that alloy wall.

TAYLOR

The second item was an anti-gravity unit--another government contract. Upon activation, the unit repels the force of gravity to the point where the user's weight is reduced to almost nothing. They're supposed to be used as safety backups for parachute raids.

CLARK

Or, a fast escape through a thirty-story high window.

TAYLOR

That brings us to the electric shield and hydraulic suit. These are commercial contracts--a mining company. The first generates an energy shield that would protect their miners from tunnel collapses.

LOIS

That STAR security guard said that a bullet bounced off the thief he shot at.

TAYLOR

The shield is supposed to be used along with the hydraulic suit, which enables the user to push his way out of a collapsed tunnel.

CLARK

And that's how the thief got out of the basement storage room.

LOIS

Well, now that we know how the thief pulled it off, we just need to know two things--

CLARK

Who, and why.

TAYLOR

Well, the why I can't help you with yet. But I know how we can find out the who.

LOIS

How?

TAYLOR

Right now, the components have to be controlled manually. Only two of the stolen components can be used together at the same time, like when the thief fired the torch at the guard while wearing the electric field. In order to use all of the components at once, the thief would need this--a cybernetic interface.

CLARK

Cybernetic?

Taylor points to a graphic on the screen.

TAYLOR

Cybernetic interface is a method of interpreting brain waves and turning them into machine commands. With this helmet, the thief could operate all the components with his thoughts.

LOIS

That must be the device Grace Stewart was talking about. She said that the electronics lab was going to put the finishing touches on it today. She figured Jacob Houston was the one who was stealing the card/keys, and that when the device was finished he'd try to steal it.

TAYLOR

Maybe we can catch him in the act. I lifted this off Houston when I shoved him.

Taylor holds up a card/key.

LOIS

You are good.

CLARK

When should we go?

TAYLOR

Tonight. But I don't think all three of us should go. There's too great a chance of us getting caught if there's too many of us.

LOIS

I'll go.

TAYLOR

First we've got to stop at my office and pick up a few toys.

LOIS

Fine. Clark, you wait here. If we get caught, we'll need you to bail us out of jail.

CLARK

Sure.

Lois and Taylor exit.

CLARK

I'll just wait here, and stay out of trouble.

Clark waits until they are on the elevator and the doors shut, then walks out the stairwell door. Perry walks out of his office.

PERRY

Olsen!

Jimmy runs up next to him.

JIMMY

Yeah, chief?

PERRY

Please tell me Kent's here.

JIMMY

He just left, chief.

PERRY

Please tell me he's logged in a story.

JIMMY

Not a word, chief.

PERRY

Amazing. I knew I should have told that boy about the Colonial and the Cadillac.

Ext. STAR Labs ground level

Taylor and Lois are outside a STAR Labs service entrance. Taylor removes a card/key from his coat.

LOIS

What about the cameras inside?

TAYLOR

We're taking a service route to the electronics lab. They don't have any cameras along that way.

Taylor inserts the card/key and the lock light turns green. He opens the door and they enter.

EXT--STAR Labs

We see Superman hovering outside the top floors of STAR Labs, waiting for any sign of activity. He uses his telescopic vision to see Taylor and Lois enter.

INT--STAR Labs service hallway

Taylor and Lois have entered the building. Lois takes a few steps ahead of Taylor, then Taylor looks up and sees a camera aimed right at them.

Switch to the front security desk, where we see the camera's point of view on one of the screens. We see Taylor yank Lois out of the way before the guard manning the screens can look up from the newspaper he's reading.

Back to the hallway--

LOIS

I thought you said there weren't any cameras.

TAYLOR

Houston must have added more after I left.

LOIS

Wonderful. Now what do we do?

TAYLOR

Now we use our heads.

Taylor takes out a small object that looks like a pen, leans around the corner, and aims it at the camera. A slim red beam shoots out of the penlight and into the camera lens.

Switch to the front security desk, where we see the same screen as before suddenly go dark. The guard notices and taps the screen lightly.

Back to the hallway--Taylor motions for Lois to go past the camera. She does, and Taylor keeps the light aimed at the lens until he too is out of the visual range.

Back to the security desk, where the guard is still tapping on the screen. The picture comes back to reveal an empty hallway. The guard seems satisfied with this and goes back to reading his paper.

Hallway--

LOIS

Very clever, Mr. Taylor.

TAYLOR

Congratulate me when we've caught the bad guy, Lane. Now, come on. We're close to the lab.

Security desk--another screen goes dark, then comes back on line. the same happens to the screen next to it. The attendant calls out to his partner.

ATTENDANT

Hey, Roy, the screens are fritzing out on me. Has this ever happened to you?

ROY

Let's not take any chances. Call Houston.

Hallway--Lois and Taylor stand outside the electronics lab door.

TAYLOR

Well, here we are. First sign of trouble, I want you to get to safety.

LOIS

I can take care of myself, Max.

Taylor nods and inserts the card/key. The lock light turns green and the door opens. From inside we can hear a voice coming in over a radio.

VOICE

Houston, we have a problem. Come in, Mr. Houston. We might have a problem at the front desk. The cameras are acting up...

Before they get a chance to see the entire room, Lois and Taylor follow the sound of the radio voice and see Houston crumpled up in the corner. The voice is coming from his radio. Taylor looks at Houston for a second, then looks deeper into the room.

TAYLOR

You!

EXT--Reaction shot from Superman, he heard Taylor's cry. He flies in the direction of the sound.

Lab--Taylor is being held aloft by a hand covered by small hydraulic pumps. We can not see his assailant's face yet.

TAYLOR

Why? Why you?

Pan over to show that it is Grace Stewart wearing the components. A blue glow is all around her, generated by the electric shielding. She is holding Taylor up with one hand and has a firm grip on Lois' throat with the other.

GRACE

Why, Maxwell? Do the words money and power ring a bell? A very rich man offered to buy these components from me, but I'm quickly discovering the benefits of having this sort of power for myself. And unless I'm mistaken, you went for a similar deal a few years back--only you got caught.

SUPERMAN

And so have you.

At the sound of Superman's voice Grace turns to see him standing in the doorway.

SUPERMAN

Let them go.

GRACE

My pleasure, Superman.

Grace lets go of Lois with a small shove that sends her to the floor. Grace then throws Taylor at Superman, who catches him.

GRACE

I'd watch my step if I were you, Superman. I doubt even you could stop me now.

Superman puts Taylor down. Taylor runs across the room to check on Lois, who is uninjured.

SUPERMAN

Take your best shot, Ms. Stewart.

EXT--Superman crashes through the outside wall of STAR Labs, soaring into the air and up to the fringes of space. He rubs his jaw, shakes his head, and flies back toward Metropolis.

INT--Luthor's office

Luthor is seated at his desk, Nigel enters.

NIGEL

The lab reports a high level of cybernetic activity from STAR Labs, sir.

LUTHOR

Well, then. It would appear that the control helmet has been activated. Tell them to prepare the counter frequency, and activate on my mark.

INT--STAR Labs

Pan from the hole Superman made in the wall to Grace standing in the lab.

GRACE

So much for the man of Steel.

She turns to Lois and Taylor.

GRACE

And now for you. It's a pity, Maxwell... Ms. Lace. I do hate to have to kill you.

LOIS

It's Lane. Lois Lane. If you're gonna kill me, at least get the name right.

GRACE

Lane. Of course. As I was saying, Ms. Lane, I was hoping to do this without having to kill anyone, but I suppose you two are just not very lucky.

INT--Luthor's office

Same as before, Nigel is on the phone next to Luthor.

NIGEL

They're ready with the counter frequency, sir.

Luthor takes a drag on his cigar.

LUTHOR

Activate.

Metropolis airspace--

Superman streaks toward the city.

INT--STAR Labs

Grace approaches Lois and Taylor as Lois rises to her feet. The blue aura around Grace disappears, and she is now visibly weighed down by the components. Lois closes her eyes and punches Grace, who collapses on the floor. Lois looks down at her in amazement.

TAYLOR

Way to go, kid!

Superman enters.

LOIS

Well, look who decided to show up.

SUPERMAN

Okay, lady, let's try that--

He notices that the danger is past.

SUPERMAN

--again?

LOIS

It's all in the wrist.

EXT--STAR Labs, immediately following.

Crowds of bystanders and news crews have arrived outside the hole Superman made in the building. Houston is being tended to by paramedics. Clark appears on the scene, hurrying to get to Lois, who is talking to police and Taylor.

CLARK

Lois! I heard it all on the police band! Are you okay?

LOIS

Of course I'm okay, Clark. The situation was well in hand.

CLARK

I heard Superman was here.

LOIS

Sure, for all the good he did. And you missed him... again.

Lois pauses as a thought occurs to her.

CLARK

Lois? Is something wrong?

Lois takes a good look at Clark.

LOIS

Nahh.

Luthor's voice rises above the crowd as Lois and Clark turn to see. Luthor is being interviewed by WLEX nearby. He is walking toward Clark as he is talking.

LUTHOR

It always does my heart good to see justice being served. I, as well as countless other citizens of Metropolis, can now sleep easier knowing that tonight, an innocent man's name has been cleared.

He stops next to Clark and puts his arm around Clark's shoulder. Dozens of flashbulbs go off as he pauses. He removes his arm and continues off the screen.

LUTHOR

I like to think of myself as a champion of justice, really, if I may be so bold...

Clark scowls as Luthor walks off.

LOIS

So how does it feel to have a clean slate again, Clark?

CLARK

Probably just as good as it feels to be a hero, Lois.

LOIS

Oh, I'm no hero. I only did what any fearless, self-supportive, daredevil newswoman would have done.

Taylor approaches them.

CLARK

So what happens to you, now, Max?

TAYLOR

Well, I was just talking to Lex Luthor, and he says he can use a guy like me to head up security for LexLabs. Looks like I'm gonna get a chance to clean up my act. Do me a favor, will you? Tell Perry... well, tell him I said thanks.

Taylor walks away.

LOIS

Well, Clark, it looks like this story's a wrap. I'm gonna head over to the Planet and log it in.

CLARK

You go ahead, Lois. I've got one more loose end to tie up.

INT--Clark's apartment

Clark opens a desk drawer and takes out the broken porcelain horse. He stares at it for a while, then presses the pieces together. A heat beam comes out of his eyes and the horse begins to glow in his hands. The glow turns into a blinding white light.

INT--Daily Planet

Clark and Perry are standing together talking.

PERRY

Well, I'm glad to see you here, Kent. Place hasn't been the same without you the past few days.

CLARK

I promise you'll see a lot more of me than you have this week, sir.

PERRY

Oh, of course I will. You're going to have to be here.

CLARK

Have... to, sir?

PERRY

Well, sure, if you're going to make up all that work you missed.

He smiles, pats Clark on the back, and walks off to his office. Clark sighs and sees Cat standing by the elevator, walks up to her.

CLARK

Listen, Cat, I want to apologize for snapping at you yesterday. You caught me at a really bad time, and... well, I'm just really sorry.

CAT

Oh, that's all right, sweetheart. I suppose it was good for me, in a way.

CLARK

Really. In what what way?

CAT

Remember when you told me to 'wrap myself around someone else'?

The elevator doors, open, and a well-dressed man steps out.

CAT

I decided to take your advice.

CLARK

Right.

Cat slips her finger under Clark's chin and pecks him on the cheek.

CAT

Ciao, baby doll.

They get in the elevator, leaving Clark and Lois alone in the newsroom.

LOIS

Strike out again, slugger?

CLARK

I was never at the plate, Lois. You know that.

LOIS

Sure, Clark.

CLARK

And besides, I'd much rather spend a little time with my partner. I made reservations at a nice place downtown. Join me?

LOIS

You mean, like a date?

CLARK

An outing.

LOIS

Mmmmm... thanks, Clark, but I'm really not in the mood. I think I'm just gonna go home and a rent a movie or something.

CLARK

Right.

He turns to leave.

LOIS

By the way, what was that loose end you had to tie up?

CLARK

Oh, good thing you reminded me. It's no big deal, really. Just this.

He hands her the white horse, flawless.

LOIS

Clark, I told you that it couldn't be--

She notices that it's perfect.

LOIS

Clark! How did you--

CLARK

Well, I'm... good with my hands.

She stares at him as he walks into the elevator, looks down at the horse, then walks toward him as the elevator doors start to close.

LOIS

Clark!

Clark shoots his hand between the doors at super-speed to stop them from closing. They slide back open and Lois gets in next to him.

LOIS

Where did you say those reservations were?

The doors close.

FADE TO BLACK.


End file.
